Unconditional Love
by Ace Frost
Summary: After Allen and Kanda find their happy ending,Lavi is left alone.After a certain incident he is forced to do his last year all over again.Lavi meets teacher Lenalee,who introduces him to Tyki.There lies his chance at love,but will Lavi take it? TykixLavi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Unconditional Love

**Pairing: **TykixLavi, and some LavixLenalee(only infectionate as friends though)

**Summary:** After Allen and Kanda find their happy ending, Lavi is left alone. After a certain incident he is forced to do his last year all over again. With his two friends gone, Lavi meets teacher Lenalee, who introduces him to Tyki. There lies his chance at love, but will Lavi take it? TykixLavi.

**A/N:**So...I finally start the sequel. For those who don't know, this is a sequel to _Treble Clef_, my other fic that focused on AllenxKanda. This fic is TykixLavi, and Lavi's chance to find true love! Anf for those who don't know, in _Treble Clef_ Lavi was in love with Allen who was in love with Kanda. And in his act of selflessness Lavi let Kanda have Allen, because he could never steal Allen from him, and wanted Kanda and Allen to be happy. 'The Incident' will be explained later. Now...EVERYONE WISH LAVI LUCK!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM, and you should be very glad I don't....

---

Chaptire 1 – Beginning of the End

It was two months after The Incident, and it was also the first day of school. Lavi should've been done by now, but due to _circumstances_ he had to attend another year at St. Black Order Academy for the Talented. Many rumors were set when Lavi mysteriously disappeared one day from school, but no one but Lavi knew for sure what had happened. The student body was already in a fit of paranoia when Kanda Yu ran away, but now his best friend Lavi? It seemed strange and the many friends of Lavi worried. Kanda had returned, but Lavi had disappeared, the many students and teachers shot questions as quick as bullets at Kanda, but this time, he too, was lost. But…in due time the redhead did return, and without prevail no one could get an answer to what happened out of him. Not even his best friend Kanda. The only one who seemed unfazed by this was the principle, his academy being one of fine arts, he expected a few troubled students here and there. After all, artists were known to be moody and exaggerated. But the principle could not allow Lavi to graduate with the others. Kanda in the very least had only missed a month or two of school, and quickly made up for it. But Lavi missed nearly half a year. So now he was set for another year here.

It looked the same to him, the school itself. The only difference was that there was no Kanda and all the other friends his age. They were all replaced by freshmen, faces that bounced with sheer excitement and anticipation. He remembered his first year here, fun and carefree with his best friend Kanda who always seemed irritated. They laughed a lot, and occasionally got really drunk as well. They were fond memories for Lavi, but they were also long gone days as well. And there was his suppose to be last year here. Every time Lavi thought of it, it only brought back a gnawing feeling of lost and sorrow in his chest. He tried his best not to think about it. This was his fresh new start to a better ending. Kanda had graduated, and so did all the others who had cared for him. Allen put the Academy on pause, deciding to travel with his boyfriend (and probably secret fiancée) Kanda Yu in a touring orchestra.

Oh, _Allen_.

Lavi shook the thought away, and steadily entered the school he knew so well. Even if the painful memories had gone and past, he still felt a slight depression just from being here. With a sigh he vowed to devote himself to his schoolwork this year. He would just get it over with and move somewhere far away. Maybe Italy. There was plenty of beautiful scenery to draw there. He could even make a living on it; after all in the very least he was quite exceptional in his drawings. He decided that he'd live somewhere in Europe, it was far enough away that no one would know him there.

He sat himself down in the back corner or the classroom, right by the window. Lavi liked the view from there, and soon students piled into the classroom, some of them, which Lavi vaguely recognized seeing around before. No one questioned him, or talked to him, and he was fine with that. In fact, he _preferred_ it this way. But whispers gathered, most knew about last year and what had happened. Lavi's disappearance, like Kanda's, was the most frequently discussed gossip on campus. Then finally the bell rang, and Lavi let out a sigh of relief.

The door creaked opened, and Lavi half expected to see Mrs. Willows again, but he then remembered that she had retired. They would have a new teacher. Lavi's eyes fell on the new teacher as she entered. She was young and quite pretty, but he did not feel anything, for he did not quite swing that way. The young woman was oriental and looked cheerful, but shy.

"Hello, class," she spoke in a tinkling voice and Lavi's peers fell silent immediately, all fazed by her, "My name is Lenalee Lee, but I would prefer you to call me Ms. Lenalee. I will be your new drawing instructor this year, and I hope we can get along. Or in the very least cooperate and get what we must get done done. I will show respect to you only with the proper respect that you have showed me. If you be mean and nasty, I will in return make your life miserable as well. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to make you miserable, but if you treat me unfairly I will return the favor." She then cracked a pleasant smile, "After that all I've got to say is it is a pleasure to meet you all."

Lavi then tuned out, gazing out the window once more. It comforted him, how the scenery remained the same and at the same time changed as well. He memorized the details, mentally sketching it in his mind. He could see his own fingers grasping his favorite pencil and drawing swift lines, long strokes, light and dark, recreating the scene before him on paper. He could see past his red bangs, as he gazed from the scenery to his paper, and very seldom he would reach for his eraser to clean up a part of his art. He could see himself add value to it, add life into the otherwise abstract piece of art. He would shade in and darken lines, taking his time all the while. He would rarely hum a few notes under his breath as he worked, stretching the music or leaving it broken in the air…

"…Lavi…" a voice snapped him out of his imagination as he gazed upwards at Ms. Lenalee. She stared worriedly at him.

"I apologize, but I wasn't listening," he sincerely said sorry, with a fake carefree smile. The class chuckled, and amazingly the teacher didn't get mad.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" she smiled, but her eyes remained filled with concern.

"There isn't much to say," he laughed, "I'm just…Lavi. I like to draw sceneries."

"Maybe that's why he keeps looking out the window," another student chirped and everyone, Lavi included, burst out laughing. They moved on to the next student.

Later on as Lenalee passed out papers to everyone, she slowly put one on Lavi's desk, frowning slightly with worry. When Lavi looked at it, on the top she had wrote a message for him. '_See me after school in this classroom. Don't be late_.' Lavi looked up at her and grimly nodded.

---

**Preview to next chaptire (may subject to change):**

_"What's wrong?" Lenalee asks him, tracing her fingers on the scars on his arm. It didn't hurt physically like it used to, but he could still feel the mental aungish. That day... He remains silent before talking._

_"I hate myself." Lavi replied simply, "And because I did, I tried to kill myself."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Finally a new chaptire, sorry all! I would appreciate it if you **review**, that might speed up the process! Anyways, happy (extremely) late holidays and happy soon to be new year!

**DISCLAIMER:** i dont own

Chaptire 2 - Tea

The rest of the day passed without a single disturbance. All of Lavi's other teachers knew about his troubling year that had taken place previously. They pitied him. In their sickening sweet and fake voices they indulged him. Lavi hated this above everything, he did not wish to be pitied and treated as if he was different from everyone else. He…he just wished to be _normal_, to pass this year without standing out. So far, _on the very first day of school_, his plans were not going, as he wanted them to. It made the other students question him, they gave him looks and flat out ignored him. He didn't mind the ignoring part, but he did so mind they fact they talked about him behind his back. He felt the irritation build like a raging bonfire, spiralling upwards and eventually almost enclosing on him completely. When the final bell rang as the signal for release for the day, he let out a heavy sigh of relief. Gathering his things, he headed towards Miss Lenalee's room. He did not feel a particular sense of doom or despair like normal students would. In fact, he didn't mind at all. Lavi was in no hurry to return home or to start on what little (and boring) homework he had received. So, he was using seeing Lenalee as an excuse to prolong starting what needed to be done. In simple turns, he was just being darn lazy.

"Hello?" Lavi knocked twice before creaking the door open. He was greeted with a warm smile. With a swift wave he was gestured in. He stood there awkwardly while his teacher cocked her heads sideways, in deep thought. _Just like a child_, thought Lavi as he chuckled inwardly. And with one sudden movement she snapped her fingers of her right hand, straightened her back, and exclaimed loudly, "Ah!" This action surprised the redhead way more than it should have. He jumped back, startled at the sudden movement. To put it quite crudely and more naturally, Lenalee scared the (fucking) shit out of him, which was quite scene to lay your eyes upon.

"I have to make the tea!" she rushed off to the door to her personal office quickly, leaving Lavi there yet to comprehend what had just happened. _Is she really a teacher? _He thought with a hand over his chest, _she acts so formal_. Watching her figure through the glass, she seemed so small. So much smaller, and delicate compared to him. What was this urge to protect her? Was it because somehow he could sense some kind of sadness kindred to his own emitting from her? He shook the thought and feeling to the back of his head just in time to see his teacher returning.

She handed him a cup, "Here, be careful though, it's really hot." They sit in the round table in the back, by Lavi's seat in class. Silence falls upon them, but it's not a bad sort of silence. It's a comforting, gentle silence, as they bask in each other's company without words. At that point Lenalee felt no more than a fellow student, being on the same level, to him. And truth be told, he enjoyed being here with her like this, instead of the normal gibbering and ringing of conversations buzzing. There was not much need to over think or ponder on what to say next. It was simple and easy. _Natural_. But finally she spoke up, as Lavi's cup had already emptied to a little below half, "Why are you so sad?"

The question surprised him, from the tip of his toes to the full height of him. It made him feel chilled to the bone, and a bit shakily he ventured another sip of his tea. "I'm not sad? Whatever made you think that?" he forced another fake smile that he was always good at. It tricked everyone, even his observant psychiatrist. But underneath her gaze he felt transparent.

"Please don't lie," she gave him a small sad smile, "How about I tell you a story?" She took a deep breath, closing her eyes all the while, "There once was a girl who loved to dance very much. Artistically, she was quite good at everything, but she could only see herself as a dancer. She practiced very hard, every day and night, and in return she was awarded. But fate is cruel. In one incident all her efforts go to waste. She can't dance anymore, not one bit. And to this day she lives in regret, remorse, and sorrow for her loss." Lavi stared at the black haired girl. The look of grief an overwhelming presence on her face. Then as sudden as it had come she shook it off with a sad smile, "That's my story…when you feel ready to you can always tell me yours." Seeing his cup now empty, Lenalee gently takes it along with her own to the sink. Lavi hears the water run and splash.

"Can you give me some time?" he finally speaks quietly. Their expressions to one another hidden.

"Of course."


End file.
